Project Summary TRD 2 TRD project 2 will develop novel optical coherence tomography (OCT) technologies to address unmet needs in the functional imaging of tissue. Specific Aim #1 addresses the need for high-speed and high- resolution angiographic imaging systems for preclinical research. A new high-speed optical architecture for high-resolution optical coherence microscopy (OCM) will be constructed that is 100 times faster than existing OCM instrumentation. These improvements in speed will be leveraged to expand high resolution angiography and quantitative flow imaging to wider imaging fields, and to improve the temporal resolution of these measurements. Specific Aim #2 builds upon the recent development of long depth range, high-speed OCT architectures to create an intraoperative OCT camera platform. Vectorial birefringence imaging through polarization-sensitive OCT will be incorporated into the camera system to allow imagining of optical birefringence across a surgical field. While this platform technology can have application in numerous surgical procedures, it will be specifically validated as a means for functional imaging of peripheral nerve injuries. Finally, specific aim #3 addresses the need for improved tools to study lung function in small animal models of chronic inflammatory disease and cystic fibrosis (CF). To study the consequences of inflammation-driven lymphatic remodeling on lung function, catheters and methods to image the collecting lymphatics of the mouse trachea will be developed and validated. Using similar catheters and a new set of imaging methods, an in vivo platform providing measurements of airway surface liquid properties and mucociliary transport in ferret models of CF will be demonstrated. Through these aims, TRD project 2 will develop, validate, and deliver innovative new OCT technologies to our collaborating project investigators and to the broader research community.